Amazed
by cake fairy
Summary: Kagome finds out that Inuyasha has been keeping a secret.


Amazed 

This is my first fic don't dis it I'm not that great are writing so please please review and tell me if you like it. Oh by the way this is a song fic I was listening to lonestar – Amazed (love that song) and I was like man that would make a good song fic so here it is

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I want to goes in a corner and cries and I don't own lonestar's Amazed so here is my fic

Amazed 

"INUYASHA I HATE YOU" shouts a very mad Kagome to her boyfriend Inuyasha.

He cringes as he hears her shout _'what did I do this time'_ he thinks to himself.

"INUYASHA YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO" she shouts again

He stays where he is debating on whether to go downstairs. He concludes that he has to or, there will be a consequence worse then death, he stutters at the thought.

"Babe I'll be down in a sec just let me get changed" he lies through his teeth he was already changed he just didn't want to go downstairs.

"DON'T BABE ME YOU HEAR," she shouts.

He goes downstairs making sure to takes his time but then he thinks if he takes to long he might die so he speeds up. He reaches the kitchen where he looks at the perfect girl that he's fallen in love with _'she's so cute when she's mad'_ he thinks to himself.

"So you called her?" She said calmly now

"Called who?" He asks still puzzled form the question

"Oh YOU know perfectly well you ASS HOLE!! How could you I thought that you loved me?" she was now crying. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on why was she crying, who did he call that would make her this upset? Then it dawned on him Kikyou _'OH SHIT how the hell did she find out'_

"I love you baby there is nobody else that I love more than you! You my life my soul I'm sorry I called her." He said the last part in a whisper but loud enough for her to hear it.

"So you admit it you phoned her WHY!?!?!? You told me that you were over her that you wouldn't phone her anymore do I mean nothing to you I HATE YOU I NERVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER SHOW YOU FACE TO ME EVER YOU HEAR ME!!!!!" she was shouting loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear their argument.

With that she takes the closest thing near her and throws at him barely missing his hear then she just goes all out. He tries to say some thing but she wouldn't listen she was tired of him going after that bitch she never liked her that Kikyou. Inuyasha runs out the door thinking that he'll come back in a while when she calls down.

But hours turn into days and days turn into weeks. He was miserable he was nothing without his Kagome. And she was still mad at him for 3 weeks now he was trying to talk to her.

Miroku went to Inuyasha's house to cheer him up.

"Dude is this a house or a pigsty" he calls out when he enters the house. "Where are you? I really can't see a thing??" he asks

"I'm in my room you idiot, where else would I be??" he said

"Man you look like hell'" he said jokingly

"Well how would you feel if you and Sango had fight like ours??" he said

"Like shit! I got your point, but none the less we should go out tonight there's a new club that just opened and it's supposed to be awesome and it's karaoke night so it'll be great come on please you'll fell much better" he said

"And if I say no" Inuyasha asked

"I'll just have to tell everyone about that nigh-" Miroku was cut off before he could finish the sentence (A/N: I wonder what that could be??)

"Ok fine I'll go just keep you mouth shut or suffer the consequences" he threatens Miroku, who just smiles at him.

"OKAY I'll be here at 7:30 don't be late" he said as he leaves.

"Karaoke this will be fun." He says sarcastically as he starts to get ready

"Kagome are you ready yet!?!" Shouts songo from the living room.

She was going to take Kagome to the new club that opened a while ago. _'She's still so upset but that will change tonight'_ she thought to herself. Kagome walks down the stairs in hip hugging jeans and a red tank top with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Looking HOT Kagome," she jokes

"Shut up aren't we leaving?" she asks

"YUPP!" she said and with that drags Kagome out the door.

When both parties arrived at the club they were at awe it was huge it had three leaves. One of then was just for the bar for people to chat and meet. The second floor was for the karaoke, that was going on night and the third was on the roof actually it was the dace floor but in the winter time the second floor was the dance area. They stared to head upstairs but didn't notice each other except for Miroku and Sango who were grinning at each other. They find some chairs and sit at separate tables. They were listening to some awful singer. When she was done they asked if any one wanted to sing a song. Just then Inu yasha spots Kagome and thinks this is the best time to apologies and goes up. He gets on stage and Kagome is just stunned _'dear lord when did he get here'_ then he starts to sing:

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do   
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

The song ended and Kagome just stat there with tears in her eyes. She runs to the stage and gives Inuyasha a kiss. He looks and her when they finished and asked, "do you forgive me??" he looks at her with his amber eye so lovingly "yes" and she kisses him again. Then they hear the audience clapping and cheering and they both blush and walk off the stage hand in hand. Miroku and Sango were sitting by each other smiling.

**A/N: OK People tell me how you like it don't be too rough it's my first one so deal with it please review please I just want o know how it is and it you like it I'm begging you review thank you**


End file.
